


Hookup

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, I don't know if I should tag it as cheating, I mean it's a Hookup, In a club, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Kagami and Kise drunkenly hookup.





	Hookup

They were all reunited for a celebration of Akashi and some of his Rakuzan ex-teammates wanted to commemorate the instant.

With the help of the Miracles Generation and some of their partners, they organized it in a nice club with good music and a nice ambiance.  

Their section was big enough to accommodate them all and to be honest they were really having an undeniably great time.

Until everyone was starting to get heavily tipsy. But it started by Aomine leaving the party prematurely due to some urgent affair at the station. He was lazily making out with Kise on their bit of the couch when he got the call, and when he came back, he could see Kise’s expression fall little by little as the dark-haired officer was telling him he had to leave.

They had one last, long kiss and Aomine left the club. And frankly speaking that shouldn’t have spurred on any of what had transpired that night. Everyone was around;  _Kuroko_ was around; and some of them were suspiciously not that drunk.

But Kise was; at least he was for sure after Aomine’s too early departure. He liked to keep a cool figure when they went out after all because he was a renowned model and idol, and getting shitfaced wasn’t something he could afford in public anymore. Yet there he was, scooping up some half-finished drinks from their table and drowning them with a tugging frown.

And it was Kagami Taiga who had been observing all of that.

For some reason, he couldn’t help but stare a little bit more than usual - especially now that the blond wasn’t sucking faces with his old rival. The subdued lightning of the club was also helping keeping it discreet as well as the boisterous atmosphere.

And yet, it was nothing special when it came down to it. Noticing Kise was something practically instinctive. It was Kise after all. And it wasn’t for nothing he was voted hottest male Asian idol twice in a row. But add in a few drinks and a lull where no-one was requesting his attention and Kagami Taiga found himself diving a little deeper into his spot on the sofa, letting the alcohol, the music, and his brain sink him into lukewarm, _uncharted_ waters.

You know; just for a smidgen.  

Just for a smidgen where to Kagami’s eyes, Kise’s mouth was just a tiny more sensuous than usual.

Where his bare neck was a just this side of more tempting.

_Kagami’s mind-eye envisioned his hand tracing those kissers in the air…_

Where the light strobes flashed that cat-like yellow Kise had in his eyes when under too bright days – a sight that riveted Kagami, shot in hand.

A smidgen turned into undetermined minutes after that.

Did Kise’s hair always look so silky? Kagami had always liked that color.

He even found himself admiring the shape of his nose; the delicate slope of it, how thin and upturned it looked, how it gave him the airs of a haughty prince when he lifted his chin up.

He came back to reality when he felt a tingle in his crotch. Kagami’s back slightly arched at the notion and that was also when Kise finally decided to notice him too.

Yes.

Blame it on Aomine leaving, blame it on the sexy bass music pumping, blame it on his spot right in front of the other man.

Then Kise gave him a little smile.

Kagami exhaled.

Blame Kise too.  

At some point, Takao came up with a game that made them get closer by the end of it. They laughed and made random chatter between drinks and Kagami got to see those margarita-glossed lips move just a few centimeters from him… and got to hear Kise’s voice drop into a low baritone that sometimes liked to come breathe words directly into his ear.

Kagami’s lower half never stopped tingling through it all.

Thirty minutes later found them getting dragged into the dance floor. It was Hayama’s fault this time. He had pulled Kise who had grabbed Kagami’s wrist, dragging him along too. They danced and thrashed to a very upbeat song along with Momoi, Takao, Nebuya and others and for a couple of songs, everything felt great.

Kagami danced with Kuroko, stealing kisses at random and someone even managed to put a shot in his hand three times.

He laughed, shouted ‘kanpai’ with everybody, goofed around with Nebuya, a few more lip-locks with the teal-haired man when they found themselves chest to chest again; and then he found himself dancing with Kise.

And he danced with Kise.

His senses tingled whenever Kise swayed his shoulders before him, whenever Kise was watching from under those illegal eyelashes as he tossed his hips like a pendulum.

Dancing with Kise turned out to be such a very bad and very good idea. Kagami got to justify touching him, standing inches from his face, and _good God_ , they grinded against each other. They grinded against each other and the redhead even thought an inappropriate groan slipped off his tongue. He tracked Kise’s eyes to see if he’d noticed and when he saw those heavy-lidded peppers already riveted on him with a sly simper, that expression cut through the last shreds of inhibition he possessed and suddenly, Kagami took a firm hold of those hips - God how sharp they were - and rocked them to the rhythm with no care to the world anymore.

Kise, to match the firefighter’s audacity, hung one arm around his cotton-thin white T-shirt-clad shoulder and let the other rest on the man’s hip too.

“Mm, you’re a good dancer,” Kise’s voice was a drawl that twitched Kagami’s semi. And because Kagami was staring at Kise’s lips anyways, he had no trouble hearing him. “’M just going with the flow.”

The blond grinned at him. “Going with the flow, huh.”

“Why were you sulking before?” Kagami asked out of nowhere, still swaying and getting them deeper and deeper into the dancing crowd.

Kise slanted his eyes for a second before shrugging. “Wasn’t sulking.”

“Yes you were. In the section, you were suddenly so quiet and frowning.”

Kise drawled, “So you were watching me, Kagamicchi?”

And Kagami husked, “… kinda.” Because what the hell.

His fingers on Kise’s hips made contact with warm skin and after a shot of awareness, he unabashedly let his digits slide the pale cotton shirt higher until his hand was no longer on the hip but on the waist.

The sudden feeling made the supermodel arch in Kagami’s hold and the latter felt prickles down his shaft.

A figurative silence fell between them.

Dark red pooled into dark gold.

And that seemed to be some kind of signal for Kagami to brusquely grind his pelvis against Kise’s, making the latter break the silence between them with a gasp.

His alarmed amber orbs searched the firefighter’s face then, but the friction of their close bodies was so good that the hand Kise had on Kagami’s hip jumped to his nape.

“ _mngh_ , Kagamicchi _…_ ” Kise drawled into their embrace.

The music was turning to something with low bass, reggaeton and sexy puns and Kagami was more drunk on the feeling of Kise’s sensuous curves than all the booze he imbibed that night.

But the alcohol hadn’t helped their case either.

Kise’s sexiness too.

Kise was unconsciously caressing the hair on his nape and pulling hushed sighs that grazed his neck so good…

“Fuck…” Kagami knew they were now threading on thin ice. Somewhere in the far back of his mind, _he fucking knew._

But sensual electricity was coursing through them and soon enough, Kise’s back met a wall and Kagami was the cause of it.

“ _Ah_ , Kaga—”

“You smell real fucking good.”

Kise giggled, “I smell like sweat,” he drawled between gasps, grasping on Kagami’s hair, the oblivious gesture sending delicious spikes of pleasure down Kagami’s spine.

He was reaching. He was fucking reaching. He was woozy and he was horny; And the cause of his horniness was right there his arms, flushed against his torso, pulling his hair, breathing against him with those cotton candy peckers…

“ _Mmmh,”_ Kise moaned into the abrupt kiss Kagami just dived for.

That was how they kissed for the first time. In a dark nook of a club, intoxicated, to everyone’s viewing pleasure, while having respective lovers.

“Mmmh, we’re not doing something good…” Kise breathed out when their lips parted.

Kagami’s head was fuzzing in every direction. A part recognizing the wrongness of what was happening, a part burning up with want and a part dealing with the hand inside his pants.

Stroking.

Oh fuck.

Laboriously, he managed against the inch of space between their mouths, “Yeah… Yeah—we’re not—” and tried to shake his head but his hands that had undone Kise’s skinny jean’s button to better access his bona fide ass couldn’t stop either.

And they rutted like that in that dark corner where anybody could stop and stare.

Kagami glided one hand to Kise’s front to grab his cock. He let the satisfied sound pulled off Kise’s vocal cords guide his actions.

“Kagamicchi… this is bad,” Kise bemoaned with a helpless expression.

Kagami was beating himself inside despite all the pleasure he was giving and getting. _He fucking knew it was bad._ But then none of their hands seemed to stop.

“You—you’re right… _ugnh…_ ”

“Yeah~” Kise moaned, head tipping backward.

Kagami couldn’t resist the temptation of feeling that long, taut column with his mouth. “It’s okay,” he said, muffled between nips, “Means… nothin’…”

Kise seemed to like that reasoning and relaxed his stiff muscles. He tightened his fist around the ex-power forward’s base before dragging it out in firm, _oh slow_ squeeze. Kagami bucked violently in suprise. Kise bit his bottom lip. “You’re really hot. Down here.”

“The booze I guess…” he hissed.  

“Yeah… you wanna come…?” Kagami couldn’t miss the sheepish undertone and couldn’t help but empathize. A part of him still felt like his ears would explode from shyness. He was mauling Kise Ryōta. The most gorgeous male he ever laid his eyes on. 

“Wanna give me the choice?” Kagami huskily quipped. Kise’s pretty mouth formed an little ‘o’ before he caught on and chuckled, coloring.  

“I—I mean we have no tissues…” 

Oh lord. “Yeah… uh…”

Kise gave him an impish look as he whispered, “Want me to take it all out and you… you do it against the wall?”

Involuntary, another zap of pleasure shot through Kagami’s whole at that line. “Sounds—nngh— good.”

And thus, they shifted together to hide further down the spot they were cramped in. Then Kise worked on pulling out Kagami’s engorged cock.

Feeling one last rush of boldness, Kagami dived for another kiss and tried to do the same for Kise, pulling out his cock and starting to jack them both off – with Kise’s hand in the middle.  

Now Kagami might be inebriated, but the expressions he pulled out of the blond model that instant where something he was sure no aspirin would help wash away the next day.

Despite what it might have seemed, it had been a quick affair. Kagami had been already plenty hot and bothered since Aomine left the party and he helped Kise reach the brink quickly by stimulating his ass at the same time.

When Kagami felt his juices reach his tip, he let go of Kise’s length and crowded Kise against the wall, plastering their chests together while he gave the last jerks to his engorged dick.

He blew against the wall to their left, hidden by their bodies. He had one hand against the wall beside Kise’s head while the latter was shuddering and heaving against him from the hotness of the climax.

Now since the biggest chunk of the load was released against the wall, Kagami had no problem shaking the last drops and tuck himself back in his cargo pants. And as soon as that was done, he spun Kise around with an unexpected bluntness.

“Your turn,” he rasped against his ear before reaching for the blond’s hard-on.

“Ahn, ah, _mmm_.”

The redhead firefighter didn’t need to jack him off long after his own climax. He was already as close and the mouth that found the side of his exposed collarbone was enough to undo him few seconds after Kagami.

His release joined Kagami’s stain on the wall.

A few beats passed as they caught their breaths, Kise’s back raising and falling against Kagami’s chest.

“Y… you’re okay?” Kagami hoarsely mumbled.

“Yes… you?”

“Yeah.”

When he got down from the high horses of pleasure ripped from him in a bluster, Kise breathed out a chuckle. “ _Wow._ ”

The sound wasn’t what the redhead anticipated after the huge bloop they committed but in his state of post-orgasm and muddled brain, he found himself totally agreeing with that one-word interjection.

“Yeah, indeed,” he chuckled back.

Kise turned around. His face was something Kagami was sure only Aomine and past lovers were entitled to witness. Damn.

“Yeah, damn,” Kise said with a little laugh.

Oh, so he said that out loud.

It was more out of finding something to say than to really apologize when his tongue skipped a, “Sorry.”

Kise shook the apology away with his head, “N-no, no it’s okay,” he smiled, “no need to apologize.”

When nothing was added after that, Kise found himself carry on as he fixed his askew shirt. “You were right… I… I was sulking.”

Kagami’s eyes lifted up to his.

“I… it’s the first night in a while since Daiki and I get to go out like that… because of our jobs. But here he goes again; and I’m starting to hate it…” Kise ducked his head and self-beratingly said, “which by the way is no excuse for doing this,” he shook his head, chuckling.

Kagami felt really fucking bad now. “No, it’s my fault, I… I’m drunk… we’re drunk,” he tried to plaster a casual smile which only purpose was to help Kise feel less bad himself. Because nothing was actually 'casual' about what happened. “It was just some stupid messing around, it doesn’t mean anything!”

Kise looked up at him with his swirls of whiskey hues - fuck, just how drunk was he? - “Yeah,” he let out a chortle and shook his head, “definitely, it’s cool. It was nothing at all.” 

Kagami smiled.

“… It felt good though…” Kise voiced out as an afterthought, so low it was almost lost in the uproars. And it took Kagami by surprise, especially when he saw the statement supported by an puckish smile.

Kagami wanted to pin him against the wall more. Preferably violently. “Yeah.”

Kise seemed to think of something the way he stared silently at the firefighter, and then, he briskly leaned in and smooched him. Kagami was on him on the double, chasing with the tip of his tongue for one last little taste. And Kise compiled, which made them swap tongues furtively as if for some kind of ‘for old times’ sake’. 

When they retreated, it was with a satisfied smile on both their flushed faces.

“Let’s go?” Kise tipped his head.

Kagami took it as his cue to finally uncage Kise and thus stepped away a bit self-consciously.  “Yeah.”

As they walked, Kise shot him a boyish smile and look from under his eyelashes that Kagami couldn’t place. “What?”

Kise tittered. He fucking tittered. “Pshht, we’re so drunk,” he snorted. The sound of it was so uncute Kagami couldn’t help but join in.

“What kind of sound is that, you almost shot your last drink off your nose.”

They laughed and what had transpired was wordlessly swept under the rug.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are welcomed <3


End file.
